


Dolomedes

by Nightzilla333



Category: Monster Brothel Erotic CYOA Game
Genre: M/M, Oviposition, Smut, Teratophilia, aracnimorph, merfolk, wiggly dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightzilla333/pseuds/Nightzilla333
Summary: Shelby just wanted to build a sand castle.





	Dolomedes

His sisters’ cackling followed him as he swam as far away from them as possible without leaving the lake. The sun was high in the summer sky, warming the beach and the shallower water. 

Shelby avoided the area where he met those unpleasant humans. He blew bubbles into the water as he moved, creating a trail that floated along behind him. When he couldn’t hear his sisters anymore he knew he was there. At his beach.

The shore was sandy and soft. The warm sand felt nice against his belly as he pulled himself up the shore, but not too far up that he wasn’t in the water. Technically, he knew he shouldn’t beach himself. His sisters loved to tell him horror stories about how merfolk have been killed and eaten because they were caught out of water. Just because they have fish tails didn’t mean that they could be used to make extra big sushi, stupid humans! But he was safe...enough. Monsters and people rarely came down to the lake.

And it wasn’t like he’s entirely defenceless.

His hips squirmed into the sand, creating a small indent that water immediately rushed into. It flowed in and out with the lapping of the waves. Slowly, Shelby started to push the sand into a mound. Then, with careful hands, he started to mold it. It took the shape of a castle quickly enough. He’s done this for a while now, and knows exactly what kind of sand is needed for his castle to hold its shape.

A small shell is used to mark a door. Twigs and leaves sat at the top of battlements. More twigs, carefully bent and woven together, created the drawbridge and the gate. Small stones were gently pushed into the walls of the keep for a more interesting texture. Broken shells of the same colour formed a pathway, and the shiny underside of more broken shells made the windows. A single dandelion was pushed into the highest tower to complete the look.

With a pleased giggle he smashed the creation. When you have lived in the same lake for thirty-three years you must find something to pass the time. Guinevere reads, he makes sandcastles. He’s made sandcastles for as long as he can remember. All of them hoard a tiny-bit. Not dragon-level hoarding, but still.

“Suchhhh a waste.”

Shelby startled and turned to jump into the lake without bothering to find the owner of the voice. If he had, he would have noticed the Arachnimorph with a silk rope in their hands. As it was, the silk wrapped around Shelby’s tail as he was in mid-leap, twisting around the strong trunk and delicate fins.

Shelby yelped as his body hit the ground. He clawed desperately at the sand as he was dragged back, trying to find purchase. There was none to be found, and the sand quickly turned to dirt, which turned to air as he was hoisted up. The silk was wrapped around a sturdy branch of a tree. A panicked hiss ripped from his throat as he twisted, trying to grab at the silk and untangle it.

The silk loosened slightly, dropping him somewhat, before it immediately tightened once more. It jerked against one of his fins. Shelby cried out, hands freezing and immediately going limp. Small bubbling whimpers left him, but it was useless. There was no way his sisters could hear him, and even if they could, what could they do? He was out of water. Too far out of water. Hung and ready to be gutted. A small trickle of blood started to make way down his side, a cruel mockery of his pink stripes.

Shelby hit the forest floor, the silk gathering in a loose pile on top of him. There was a confusing cacophony, almost like someone was screeching.

Shelby dragged himself back to the lake, wiggling and digging his claws in. He didn’t stop until he was safely in the lake. It was weird to swim with his tail wrapped up. When he was sure he was safe (not too close to his sisters, but not too close to the shore either) he settled deep in the lake. With careful claws he cut at the silk around the trunk of his tail. It was hard. The silk didn’t really want to break. Which… spider silk. Considering that this came from an Arachnimorph it wasn’t surprising it was so strong.

It took awhile to cut the thread away, and even longer to unwrap from the fins. Shelby sighed, bubbles leaving his mouth and floating up. He wasn’t sure how long it took to free himself, but when he was done he buried the silk in the sand.

* * *

He told his sisters he cut himself on a rock. They threw salve at him, screeching at him to be more careful. The salve was from Asahi. They’d probably need more soon.

He avoided going to his sandy beach for nearly a week, too scared to go close to it. What if the monster was back? What if he got hurt again? What if the monster tried to eat him again? He wasn’t sure why the monster would want to eat him, or how it would even eat him.

Unfortunately, not going back to his beach made the lake very boring. If he hung around his sisters too often, then they start to nag at him about spawning again. Just because he had had his first clutch of eggs didn’t mean anything.

Sure, there were other beaches, but it wasn’t the same. That was his beach.

Currently, Shelby was bored out of his mind, floating face down in the water and blowing bubbles. Fish swam by, nibbling at his hands and scales before darting away. The forest felt odd today. The sun was high in the sky, but the birds weren’t singing. There wasn’t a breeze. Even the air felt charged.

And there was music. A sad tune wafted through the air.

Wait…what?

Shelby flicked his tail and he was upright. His black eyes narrowed. The music seemed to be coming from his beach, and  _ of course  _ it was coming from his beach. He dove under the water, his dorsal fin cutting a thin line. Anything smart would know he was a predator, even if he didn’t act like it. He made it in record time, although it wasn’t like the lake was huge.

He peeked over the water, wide eyes sweeping the area. Then he squeaked and ducked back down. It was definitely the Arachnimorph. They held a cello in their front paws, and it was obvious that they were the source of the music.

Shelby squinted and slowly floated back to the top. Only his eyes cleared the water, but the music stopped all the same. “Hhhhello!” It was the same chittering voice from before.

Shelby debated swimming away, but ultimately decided to shout, “What do you want?”

“Rrrrasaghhhhi wants to say sorrrrrry. Rrrrasaghhhhi didn’t mean to hurrrt you!”

“Well, you said it. Go away!” Shelby moved, ready to dive back under.

“No wait! Rrrrrasaghhhhi hhhas a gift forrr you!”

Shelby stopped. His wide eyes studied the other monster. They were still holding the cello, but there was a bag slung over their shoulders. “Why don’t you come over here and give it to me then?”

The Arachnimorph shuffled awkwardly. “Rrrrasaghhhhi can’t swim.”

Shelby huffed, crossing his arms under the water. “How do I know this isn’t some trick? How do I know that you won’t hurt me?”

“Rrrrrasaghhhhi didn’t mean to hhhurrrrrt you!”

“Well, you did! You scared me! I thought you were going to eat me!”

The Arachnimorph gasped, rearing back on his legs. “Rrrrrrrasaghhhhhhi would neverrrrrr!”

Honestly, the look on the Arachnimorph’s face was hilarious. Even with the many eyes and the fangs, they still managed to emulate the look of an aghast southern belle (the kind on Guinevere’s trashy romance novels from Asahi).

Shelby was moved closer, but not too close, so that the Arachnimorph still wouldn’t be able to pull him out of the water. Close enough to no longer have to yell, but still in his domain in case he was attacked. “You said you had a gift for me.”

“Yes!” The Arachnimorph gently placed the cello in the case that laid on the stone he stood on. “Rrrrasaghhhi hhhhas a gift.”

“What kind of gift?”

The Arachnimorph chittered, and Shelby tilted his head. Apparently, chittering has a different meaning to Arachnimorphs than it does to merfolk. Merfolk only chitter when they’re embarrassed, but Shelby didn’t think the Arachnimorph was embarrassed. The other monster opened the bag. “Rrrrasaghhhhi brrrroughhhht thhhis!” With a flourish he pulled out a violin.

It was beautiful and delicate, made of wood, and it dimly shone. Shelby gasped, wide eyes going even wider. “That’s for me?”

“Yes! Take it! Rrrrasaghhhi made it special forrr you.”

Shelby swam closer with gentle flicks of his tail. “Water won’t hurt it?”

“No!” The Arachnimorph seemed to puff up with pride. “Rrrrrasaghhhhi made it special forrr you. Safe forrrr waterrrrr. Won’t be damaged.”

Shelby made an excited sound and stretched out his hands. The Arachnimorph placed the violin gently into Shelby’s hands; as soon as it was in his hands he clutched it to his chest and dove back under the water.

He resurfaced moments later. “Thank you!”

And then he was gone again.

* * *

There was a storm that night. He and his sisters sat at the deepest part of the lake, tails tucked into the sand. The water was choppy above them, the fish were hiding, but they were safe.

* * *

The beach was covered in sticks and twigs and other various debris from the forest. It took a while to clear off an area. It was a small area, but he now had a pile of forest debris, sand cleared cleared for a castle, and the violin rested on the shore in its own soft bed of leaves. He didn’t tell his sisters where he got it, even though they poked at him with pointy claws, and refused to let it out of his sight. His sisters would lose interest in it soon enough, and then it would be added to his collection.

He wasn’t surprised when the Arachnimorph showed up again. Shelby was pretty sure that they returned the entire time he avoided the beach. They seemed pretty comfortable in the area.

“Hello.” Shelby said, already starting to pile sand up. Castle time!

The Arachnimorph chittered out a greeting, and wasn’t that weird? Chittering and speaking at the same time. From the corner of his eye Shelby watched as the Arachnimorph settled on a stone, folding their long legs underneath them. They sat in silence. The Arachnimorph didn’t seem to have anything with him, and Shelby was content to make as extravagant a castle as possible. It wasn’t often that he had enough material to craft a really fancy castle.

The sun was starting to set by the time Shelby finished. The Arachnimorph stood and stretched, and Shelby shited so that he was sitting. He pulled the violin back into his lap and stroked the strings. They were spider silk, which wasn’t surprising. It still brought a smile to his face though.

“I’m Shelby.” He finally said, looking over at the Arachnimorph.

“Rrrrrasaghhhhi.” The Arachnimorph approached Shelby in the sand.

“Wait…” Rasaghi immediately stopped all movement. “Your name is Rasaghi?”

“Yes.”

Shelby chittered and Rasaghi tilted his head. With a heave, Shelby threw himself back into the lake. The water churned where he disappeared.

* * *

A few days passed with Shelby watching Rasaghi from his hiding spot in the reeds, embarrassed by his faux pas. Eventually, he got over himself and went back to his beach. Through the long summer days they became fast friends, Shelby building castles and Rasaghi playing various instruments. Some days they just sat quietly, enjoying each other’s company.

* * *

“Hi Rasaghi!”

Rasaghi smiled, fangs opening slightly. “Shhhelby!” They scuttled into the water, and, with no hesitation, scooped Shelby into their arms.

Shelby chittered, wrapping his arms around Rasaghi’s neck. His tail was still in the water, and Rasaghi had water coming up to his round abdomen. Rasaghi nuzzled into Shelby’s neck, the small furs tickling the skin and gills. Shelby giggled, arms tightening and pulling him further out of the water, dragging against the protective shell. Pressing against his sheath.

Shelby dropped his arms from around Rasaghi’s neck, chittering. But Rasaghi didn’t let go. They purred something into Shelby’s neck, causing his gills to flutter.

Shelby’s cock started to peek through his sheath, pale pink and narrow at the tip. “Uhm… Rasaghi?”

“Shhhelby?” Rasaghi breathes out and pulls away from his neck. “Is somethhhhing wrrrrrong?”

Shelby chittered and shifted, more of his cock squirming out. It pushed against the hard shell of Rasaghi’s stomach, seeking. They searched Shelby’s face, glanced down, and grinned widely.

“Shhhelby.” Rasaghi jostled their legs, pushing their stomach against Shelby. A moan tore from the merfolk’s throat, and his cock writhed. “Does Shhhhhelby want to play?”

“Umm.” Shelby didn’t know where to look; he refused to meet Rasaghi’s many eyes, but looking down drew attention to his cock. “Yes?”

“Shhhhhelby is surrrrrre?”

Shelby flicked his tail, which sprayed water into the air. He nodded.

Rasaghi chittered excitedly and moved to a shallower part of the lake. They lowered Shelby into the water, and Shelby moaned at the loss of contact. A sticky trail was left behind on Rasaghi’s stomach.

Rasaghi was hard. Or, whatever the equivalent to being hard to an Arachnimorph was. Their ovipositor wasn’t exactly transparent, but Shelby felt like he would be able to see something moving through it. Shelby moaned. He really wanted to see something move through it. It was a light lavender, with blue rings circling it.

Shelby whined and lined his cock up with Rasaghi, the tips barely touching. He huffed and patted them on the leg. “Can you lower yourself?”

Their giant legs bent and Rasaghi carefully laid down. Shelby was pushed into the water by the weight, gills fluttering and sand firm at his back. His cock wound around Rasaghi, and he let out a bubbly moan. If his sisters could hear him…

Shelby jerked, cock tightening. He really shouldn’t think of his sisters while he stroked Rasaghi. With his cock. But his reaction made Rasaghi moan, their hips shaking and making them thrust forward. Shelby could feel Rasaghi throb through his cock.

“Shhhhelby. Shhhhhelby, can Rrrrrasaghhhhi go in?”

Shelby bubbled out a reply, head tilting back. “Shhhhhelby?”

Shelby swallowed and lifted his head. “In?” He managed to get out in a language Rasaghi could understand.

“Yes. Rrrrrasaghhhhhi would like in.”

“In where?” Shelby looked up, but couldn’t see Rasaghi’s face.

“Inside. Inside. Yourrrr hhhhhhole?”

Shelby gasped, his cock tugging at Rasaghi. “I don’t know if I can get you in there.”

“Just thhhe tip?”

Shelby pressed his head against one of Rasaghi’s legs. He looked at the ovipositor he was stroking. It was big, but not Durion big (not that Durion walked around with his dick out). It wasn’t as big as the Minotaur he sometimes sees (not that the Minotaur walked around with his dick out either).

“Okay.”

His cock twisted around Rasaghi, pulling and shifting until the head was placed at the opening beneath Shelby’s cock.

Shelby squealed when the head popped in, latching an arm onto Rasaghi’s leg. His cock tightened, and Rasaghi hissed. Both went still.

With deep breaths Shelby was able to slowly release his grip, both his cock and his arm. If there was room he was sure his cock would have tried to retreat.

The tip of his cock trailed against Rasaghi, and, soon enough, pleasure started to spark again.

There wasn’t any rocking; Rasaghi kept true to his word - it was just the tip that entered Shelby. Shelby kept his cock twisting and squeezing around Rasaghi, and the stretch was starting to become pleasurable.

The gasping moans of the two echoed through the area, and it was probably a good thing that this forest was behind a brothel. And that monsters in general were often kind of horny. It basically meant that no one bothered to investigate the noises.

A boiling sensation worked through Shelby’s hips, building steadily. He felt a weird bump at the base of Rasaghi’s cock, and he gently prodded at it with the narrow tip.

Rasaghi shuddered, their ovipositor twitching inside Shelby. The bump moved further down, another appearing right behind it. Shelby glanced down and moaned. It was eggs, dark and round inside Rasaghi’s ovipositor. Shelby teased the eggs, twisting so that the orbs were outlined by his cock.

Liquid gushed into Shelby, warm and slightly thick. Shelby tossed his head back, hips jerking up and driving Rasaghi deeper. The liquid frothed out and his cock loosened its hold around the eggs.

The first egg slid down fast and pushed Shelby’s hole even wider. The stretch made the pleasant burn finally crest, and Shelby’s orgasm hit hard as the egg slid into his body. Sparks danced behind his eyes, and his cock pulsed as he came.

Rasaghi popped out of Shelby, resting just at his entrance. The second egg ground against the first, partially in Shelby and partially in Rasaghi. When the tingles stopped, Shelby slowly lifted his head and gently pushed Rasaghi away from his sheath. The second egg slipped out into the water and slowly floated away.

Rasaghi laid his full weight gently onto Shelby, their ovipositor drawing back into their body. Shelby wrapped his arms around Rasaghi as well as he could. The sand was sturdy at his back, Rasaghi warm at his front, and he felt full.

Shelby wasn’t sure how long they laid there, but Rasaghi finally stood when the water started to cool. The sun was still in the sky, but Shelby knew this feeling.

“I hate summer storms.” Shelby said, floating to the surface. His cock retracted slightly and forced more liquid out of his hole. He shuddered as the egg shifted forward. The rest of his cock draped over his sheath, almost protective. It kept the egg in place, at least.

“Rrrrasaghhhi shhhould be going beforrrre thhhe storrrrm comes.”

Shelby nodded. His body felt comfortably numb. Orgasms were nice. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yes! Goodbye Shhhhelby!”

Shelby didn’t stay long enough to watch Rasaghi leave, instead diving deep into the lake. He smiled. Another treasure from Rasaghi. The egg might not hatch, but it would look just as pretty beside the violin.


End file.
